Intensas Declaraciones
by AnDrAiA-001
Summary: Quiso levantar la mirada, recomponerse y dar todo por finalizado. Pero le aterraba si quiera la idea de mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos que tanto amaba, ahora le provocaban el mayor de los pánicos.


INTENSAS DECLARACIONES

* * *

Ranma no sabía como controlar su ira. Deseaba golpear algo bien duro una, otra, otra y otra vez. Aquella imagen no podía borrarse de su cabeza. Las sensaciones ardían y revoloteaban en su interior, los celos, el orgullo, el temor, la angustia, la furia… Pero el mayor era el sentido de la posesión. ¿Cuándo se había acentuado tanto? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía, lo único que sentía es que Akane era suya y únicamente suya. Y lo único que quedó grabado de toda la secuencia fue que era otro quién la tenía y para más desprecio, frente a sí mismo.

Casi completamente fuera de sí, luchaba contra el abismo de perder el control sobre sus actos y palabras… Llegó a la entrada de la casa Tendo y deslizó la puerta descortésmente, tanto que a punto estuvo de romperla. Caminó hacia el interior, gritando un nombre que se perdía velozmente por los pasillos y el jardín: 'Akane'.

Al pasar por la cocina sintió que ella estaba allí. Al entrar y verla, fue como si un bálsamo resbalara por todo su cuerpo durante un segundo, para luego hervir junto con él.

Akane le miraba algo asustada. Nunca había visto tanta ira desprendiéndose de su cuerpo. Nunca había visto esa mirada opaca e incluso tétrica. Llevó una mano hacia la encimera y la apoyó en ella, mientras calibrara una estrategia para defenderse de lo que sabía, podía venir…

- Tres palabras, Akane. ¿QUIÉN ERA ÉL? – gritó apretando fuertemente los puños. Tanto que los nudillos de las manos estaban completamente blancos.

- ¿Quién era Quién, Ranma? – pregunto intentando que quizá se calmase, aunque había tomado el camino equivocado y ella lo supo inmediatamente.

- Hum… - Una risa forzada y ahogada que no salió más allá de su garganta. Acercándose a la mesa del centro, dejó que los puños cayeran con fuerza y determinación sobre la encimera y volvió a vociferar - … ¿Pero tú crees que soy gilipollas? – su mirada era amenazante y felinamente peligrosa.

Akane tenía miedo y quizá ese temor la hizo embravecerse y responder:

- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, NO es asunto tuyo, Ranma - dejó el vaso en el fregadero y se dispuso a ir hasta la nevera. Una ilusión que quedó en el camino, gracias al cuerpo masculino de su ahora contrincante.

La cogió de la cintura y la empujó contra la pared, dejando recaer parte de su cuerpo contra el delicado de ella, mientras que la apresaba colocando cada uno de sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Akane se hizo daño, pero no se atrevió a reclamarle. Aún así, su posición dura seguiría manteniéndola. Jamás se dejaría humillar…

- Mira, Akane. Estoy hasta las narices de todo esto. Contéstame. ¿Quién era él? – sus ojos ardían en ira, y permanecían clavados sobre los terracota de ella. Akane se sintió temblar…

- Te he dicho que mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia. No eres nada ni nadie para pedirme explicaciones.

Ranma frotó su cara con una de sus manos, en un acto compulsivo de permanecer con el control… Algo que cada vez le estaba resultando más y más complicado. Las negaciones de ella a su reclamo, le estaban haciendo perder aún más las riendas de algo que nunca tuvo. Exhaló y continuó:

- Soy TÚ prometido ¿Qué más quieres?

Akane desvió la vista hacia el suelo, re-inventando una respuesta

- Eres mi prometido por un pacto apalabrado de nuestros padres, SIN NUESTRO CONSENTIMIENTO. – su mirada nos se había movido – Así que, deja de pedirme explicaciones por algo que en nuestros días no tiene ningún tipo de valor.

- Para mi tiene el suficiente. Así que, te exijo que me digas ¿quién era él? Y por qué estaba besando a MI PROMETIDA. – su voz fue aumentando progresivamente de volumen.

- ¡¡Vete al Infierno Ranma! – gritó ella enfurecida. Le empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás y consiguió desprenderse de la ahogada agonía que sentía al tenerle tan cerca - ¡¡Tú mismo me has dicho miles de veces que no tenía ningún maldito valor para ti! Y… - Akane pasó las manos por su cabeza llevándose el pelo hacia atrás - Y… ¿Ahora me vienes con esas?

- ¡¡DEJA DE EVADIR MI PREGUNTA!

- ¡¡DEJA DE EVADIRLAS TÚ! – Le señaló con el dedo, y después se cruzó de brazos - Eres el primero que coquetea con todo lo que se contoneé. ¡¡Eres el primero que anda besando a cualquiera de todas esas que tienes tras de ti! ¿Ahora me vienes con exigencias? ¿Me pides explicaciones?

- ¡¡JAMÁS HE BESADO A NINGUNA DE ELLAS! … - Akane el interrumpió

- Entonces yo jamás he besado a Hiro.

Ranma abrió los ojos. Su gesto era una mezcla de sorpresa y pérdida.

- Así que… Le has besado…

- ¡¡IGUAL QUE TU HAS BESADO A TODAS ESAS!

- ¡¡NUNCA BESÉ A NINGUNA! ¡¡FUERON ELLAS!

- ¡¡ENTONCES YO NO BESÉ JAMÁS A HIRO! ¡¡FUE ÉL QUIÉN ME BESÓ A MI!

Ranma pareció controlarse por un fragmento de segundo. Pero, al empequeñecer sus ojos, Akane vislumbró peligro. Inminente peligro que sabía hacia quién iba dirigido.

- Solo te lo diré una vez Akane, y espero que te quede claro por que nunca, y óyeme bien, nunca volveré a repetírtelo – volvió a acorralarla contra la pared, con una mezcla de sensualidad y agresividad que ella jamás había creído que poseyese – tú eres mía. Ningún hombre puede tocarte excepto yo y quién lo haga… - quebró un suspiro - … pagará las consecuencias ¿Me entiendes?

- No soy una propiedad… - dijo indignada - … no te pertenezco, y jamás te perteneceré… - una mezcla de odio y amor se apoderó de esas palabras

- Me perteneces… - su manos se deslizaron por los pequeños y frágiles brazos de ella, hasta apoderarse de sus muñecas entre sus fuertes manos - …desde que ellos hicieron ese endemoniado pacto.

Akane ahogó un gemido, que escondía muchas sensaciones además de un pánico infundido por el hombre que la tenía aprisionada y del que era imposible escapar.

- Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño, Saotome. Sé lo que estás tramando, como le hagas algún… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas

- ¿Hacerle daño? ¿De quién hablas? – extendió los brazos de ella en cruz, y se aproximó más a su, ahora, víctima. – Ahora no me interesa ese imbécil… Ya pensaré algo para él, más tarde…

La sinceridad de sus palabras la tenía abrumada. Nada encajaba en su lugar. El comportamiento de Ranma era de lo menos común, aquellas piezas del rompe-cabezas no estaban en su sitio y el temor de Akane se hacía aún mayor. Sus ataques de celos no solían transformarse en una insinuación. Sus ataques de celos eran pura ira, y seguían transformados en ella al menos un par de días. Pero jamás había experimentado algo parecido; de una ira en su cuerpo como nunca había sentido, a una sensualidad y erotismo que tampoco había creído que nunca expresase frente a ella.

- Déjale tranquilo… - la furia reprimida y el amor luchaban por salir de sí misma a través de las palabras - … y déjame tranquila a mi también…

- ¿A ti? – acercó su rostro al de ella, desviándolo hacia su oído en el cuál susurró – Jamás…

- Esto te saldrá caro… Te odio ¿Me oyes? Te odio Ranma, no te soporto. – luchó por liberarse y a cada intento, las fuertes manos de él apresaban más sus muñecas – No soporto tus estúpidos celos, tus negaciones… No soporto tus coqueteos con esas furcias, no soporto que creas que soy tuya, por que no lo soy…

- Sí, lo eres…

- No, no lo soy… no Ranma, nunca lo seré… - Akane ardía. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba. Temía las reacciones de Ranma, él era peligroso en esos momentos. Ella podía percibir el peligro, la tensión que emanaba de él, envolviendo toda la habitación. Estaba apunto de estallar…

- ¡¡LO ERES MALDITA SEAS! – Akane vió como el puño de Ranma se dirigía hacia ella, cerró los ojos fuertemente y giró la cabeza, pero justo al lado de su oído escucho miles de fragmentos de cerámica y yeso estallar y caer. Y sintió la pared temblar… Sintió prácticamente el suelo temblar - ¡¡Y NO VOY A REPETÍRTELO! – Y ahora quién temblaba era ella…

Ranma se percató y retrocedió. Había calculado el golpe, lo suficiente para asustarla, pero no para aterrarla. Akane estaba encogida y temblando… y llorando… Él la había horrorizado, él, quién debía protegerla ante todo, ante su propia vida.

Ella echó sus manos sobre su cara y sollozando se dejó resbalar por la pared, quedando sentada en el suelo. Su mente estaba completamente desestructurada, agotada, extasiada y repleta. No quería seguir así, el amor se convertía en odio en micro milésimas de segundo, la tensión se hacía insoportable… Tenerle cerca era garantizar que su cuerpo se hundiera en lo más profundo y renaciera mil veces… Y mil veces volvería a fallecer. El amor se ahogaba en su garganta, se hacía presa de todo su cuerpo, de cada respiración y de cada mirada. Pero ahí quedaba, en sus cuerdas vocales, humillantemente retenido y sin escapatoria… Sin poder hacerlo evidente.

Él quiso abrazarla, pero los celos y el instinto mandaban sobre toda capacidad de cordura. Sacudió la mano que había rajado media pared. Ni siquiera le importaba estar sangrando… Sólo se apoyó contra la mesa y la observó. Y meditó sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba a punto de perderla, para siempre. Pero no iba a permitirlo, no consentiría que la mujer que podía volverle completamente loco, absolutamente fuera de sí, alguien que podía hacer que odiara hasta su propia vida con comportamientos como ese, se escapara de su lado. Si la perdía, ya no le quedaba nada…

Ella dejó de sollozar. Quiso levantar la mirada, recomponerse y dar todo por finalizado. Pero le aterraba si quiera la idea de mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos que tanto amaba, ahora le provocaban el mayor de los pánicos. Su alma se rasgaría, se fracturaría en pedazos. La única solución, era huir de él. Era acurrucarse en un lugar seguro y dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran en ríos de sangre que nacían en un corazón destrozado.

Se levantó lentamente, con quietud, pegada a la pared. Sus piernas aún temblaban. Y se sintió desfallecer cuando vio la laguna real de sangre en el suelo, justo al lado del hombre que tanto anhelaba y que tanto temía.

Ranma estudiaba sus movimientos. Observó el temor en cada una de sus respiraciones, se desprendía de cada poro de su piel. Ella quería huir de él.

- No te muevas – ordenó antes de que siquiera iniciara la marcha

- Quiero irme… – suplicó – yo… - comenzó a desgarrarse, a desprenderse de esos pétalos que formaban su vida junto a él - … tengo miedo…

- ¿De qué?

- De ti… - se abrazó así misma, intentando reconfortarse. Y seguía observando la sangre, las gotas de sangre que estallaban sobre la laguna rojiza…

- ¿Por qué? – el no pretendía asustarla, el pretendía amarla. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Y, ante la perplejidad de la pregunta por fin le miró. Y quiso morir. Y el valor acudió de nuevo a su cuerpo.

- Por que me haces daño… - las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, acudiendo sin control - … Por que me haces el mayor daño que puedes hacerme… - y completamente fuera de sí, gritó - ¡¡POR QUE ME ESTÁS MATANDO! ¡¡ACÁBALO RANMA! – deseó coger uno de esos afilados fragmentos de azulejo del suelo - ¡¡Olvídame o mátame! ¡¡Pero termínalo! – en su garganta se clavaron miles de agujas… su voz se quebraba, se ahogaba con su propio aliento.

Y ahora dolía, algo dentro de Ranma dolía intensamente...

Akane se agachó desesperada y quiso coger uno de esos cristalizados fragmentos que él mismo había creado y desprendido de la pared en su arranque de ira, lo terminaría así. Ranma se lanzó contra ella, y luchó para que lo soltase. Ella gritó y sollozó aún más fuerte. Y peleó por seguir manteniendo el pedazo de azulejo entre sus dedos, ahora sangrantes. Apretó su muñeca y la obligo a soltarlo… Volvió a gritar, desequilibradamente… Se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó desesperado. Sostuvo su cabeza contra su hombro, sus dedos mancharon sus lágrimas de sangre, y la levantó, separándola del suelo, poniéndose de pie. Ella se aferró a él, enloquecida, enamorada y sin esperanza.

- No hagas eso…. – su pulso se aceleró, estaba aterrado - … no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca… te quiero… - contuvo el aire y lloró, enterrando su rostro entre los fragantes cabellos de ella - … ¡Dios mío Akane! No comprendes que no puedo perderte… que te necesito…- susurró. Ella lloraba y gemía de dolor – Lo siento, lo siento mucho… - comenzó a mecerla, sobre la laguna rojiza y la apretó contra sí, urgiéndole la necesidad de aún sentirla más cerca, sentirla viva - … no quería asustarte… lo siento…

Siguieron así, en absoluto silencio, durante unos minutos. La respiración de Akane se acompasaba con el tranquilizador balanceo. El agarre se hacía más sutil y su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse. Él se estremecía, con ella entre sus brazos, horrorizado por lo que podía haber ocurrido, por la pérdida tan súbita del control, por la que parecía la inminente pérdida de ella. Todo quedó en calma.

Le abrazó. Cuando consiguió que su cuerpo reaccionase le abrazó, como si fuera lo último que hiciese un su vida. Como si lo único que pudiera salvarla de las garras de la muerte, fuera abrazarse a él con firmeza.

- Tenía miedo… - susurró agotada en su oído - … de ti… y después de mi misma…

- Yo también tenía miedo… - volvió a acariciar su cabello y al hacerlo lo sintió húmedo. Y se paralizó. Rápidamente miró su mano y la cabeza de ella - … ¿Estás bien? – la retiró, quería comprobar que era él el herido, no ella.

- Sí… - miró hacia abajo, vislumbró la laguna de sangre y rápidamente se despegó de él. Le cogió la mano y las heridas en sus dedos la asustaron - … ven… - susurró acercándolo a la pila - … hay que curarte esos cortes…

La observaba, fascinado. En su pequeña mano también había desolladuras.

- Estás herida – afirmó intranquilo. Su mano libre aprisionó la de ella bajo el grifo y la lavó, con extremo cuidado, con delicadeza, como si fuera porcelana – Lo siento mucho… - volvió a susurrar, ahora sin mirarla.

Ella estaba inundada. Desbordada y agotada. Contempló su perfil, contempló la culpa y la angustia. Contempló sus metafóricas heridas en su rostro. Él sufría, igual que ella. Quiso llorar otra vez y quiso amarle al mismo tiempo.

Terminó de limpiar su mano y la secó de igual manera. Pequeños toquecitos para evitar rasgar más las heridas, para evitar causar más daño del que ya había hecho.

- Te quiero Ranma… - susurró impulsiva.

Él la miró incrédulo. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, ella le decía lo más maravilloso del mundo. Que aún a pesar de todo, le quería…

- Y te quiero tanto… - soltó suavemente su mano de la de él, y la colocó sobre su pecho - … que duele… - se golpeó, señalando - … aquí… y duele demasiado…

Él acarició con el dorso de su mano su mejilla, la deslizó hasta atrapar la de ella en su pecho y la condujo al suyo obligándola, pero sin hacerlo, a que tuviera que acercarse más de lo que ya estaba.

- Murió – afirmó – cuando creyó perderte – Parpadeó pesadamente -. Murió una vez, y ha muerto hoy una segunda. No revivirá una tercera, para morir de nuevo.

Se hablaron con la mirada, en silencio. Recordando, perdonando, aliviando, olvidando y anhelando… Concediendo.

- No lo hará… no morirá otra vez…

Desearon apagar la última llama de furia. Extinguirla de la forma más íntima. Para olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Para empezar de cero. Para degustar lo nuevo con el más delicioso sabor.

Y se besaron suave, dulce, tiernamente. Y se amaron, sin sufrir. Solo con aquél beso.

Y entonces, comenzó lo verdaderamente intenso.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que sigáis bien.

Aquí os dejo mi idea de cómo sería una declaración real e intensa de Akane y Ranma. Una manera un poco amarga y brusca, pero es, en mi opinión, una de las formas más afines al carácter de ambos en un momento en el que ninguno de los dos puede más, habiendo llegado al límite. Debo aclarar, además, que las edades de los personajes rondan los veinte años.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Por favor enviarme vuestros comentarios, impresiones, críticas, sugerencias a **evamgpterra.es**

Muchos Besos;

AnDrAiA


End file.
